What? What?
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Doctor and Rose wake up in bed naked after a night of drinking, and it leads to something unexpected. The only thing that can be said is "What?" The Doctor gets a few slaps from Jackie and one from Rose. The result of it all is a loving family that was brought together by a night of drinking and the confession of declared love between friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

What? What?

Rose Tyler groaned at the pounding in her head. She knew not to have another shot of Tonton Whiskey. She was trying to out drink the Doctor. They had visited a planet to celebrate New Years. She turned her head and saw the Doctor stretched out naked on the bed. He had spiky brown hair with sideburns, lightly toned skin with freckles splattered on his cheeks, slightly thin mouth with deep brown eyes. He had slightly muscular framed with tight calves. He slightly long thick cock that was slowly starting to harden.

Rose shook her head and gently shook the man next to her. "Doctor. Doctor wake up."

"What is it Rose?" mumbled the Time Lord and his eyes shot opened and he turned his head and saw he companion in his bed next to him.

She had layered blonde hair, fare skin, brown eyes, pink full lips and curvy womanly figure that shown beautifully since she had no clothing on. She had full round breasts, curved waist and long tight legs and a slight bush of lightly blonde hair that slightly covered her womanhood.

"What happened last night?" asked Rose.

The Doctor looked down and saw he had no clothes on, and he looked over and saw Rose was nude as well. She grabbed the covers and threw them over her naked body.

"Apparently we did more then try to out drink each other." said the Doctor and covered himself up but his erection poked up slightly causing the blankets to rise up over the lower area.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut when the room began to spin. "I feel horrible."

The Time Lord chuckled. "I'll go fix us some coffee and you can either stay there for a moment or get a shower. You can use mine since it's closer." He got out of the bed and pulled his boxers over his naked butt and made his way to the kitchen.

Rose threw back the covers and quickly entered the bathroom for a quick shower. She closed and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the large shower and fixed the water and stepped into the hot rain of water in hope to help with the headache.

{}

The Doctor entered the large kitchen and quietly made the coffee wondering how they ended up in his bed together. He hoped nothing else happened in the bed. He never wanted to get immanently involved with his companions. He didn't want to ruin anything or get their hopes up that he wanted a relationship. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily when flashes of last nights events returned.

{Flashback}

The Doctor smiled at Rose and removed the last remaining item of clothing which was her knickers and he threw them to the floor. He swept her up into his arms and gently laid her down on the bed. He ran laid above her and passionately kissed her and it became more heated, a burning desire he had wanted for so long. He kissed his way down to her breasts. He kissed and sucked her breasts worshiping her beautiful body that laid before him.

Rose moaned and arched her body up off the bed when he slid his tongue and fingers inside her womanhood. He kissed his way back up to her lips and he centered himself at her entrance and slowly slid the tip of cock in and out a little at a time. He slid into her waited heat and moaned at her tight walls.

"Gods Rose you feel so good." moaned the Doctor and slowly moved deep inside her body and he began to pick up speed with his thrusts.

Rose wrapped her arms around his waists and clawed at his back arching and moaning with each passionate stroke. "Harder."

He pulled out and threw her on her hands knees and slammed deep inside her body and she moaned. He slammed in and out making her breasts swing back and forth and the bed hit the wall. He grabbed onto her hips in a hard grip and she came screaming his name, and he soon followed emptied his seed deep inside womb. They fell into a heap onto the bed breathing heavily.

{}

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw Rose enter the kitchen. He noticed she looked much better then before. He turned to the coffee pot and fixed her a cup of coffee. She gave him a thank in return and sat down at the counter. The Doctor joined her with his with his own cup.

"I just wish I could remember if was I good or not." said Rose with a slight smile.

The Doctor smiled slight at his pink and yellow human. He was happy he remembered what happen between them since he could hold his liquor a bit more then her. He knew it wouldn't be fair for him to know and not her. So he decided not to tell her.

"I'm sure you were Rose." He told with a knowing smile.

{Two Months Later}

Rose sat her bathroom with a pregnancy test her hands. She had picked one up the last time they went to visit her visit her mother. She had looked at her calendar and realized she was late with her period. She let out a shaky breath when the test read, "positive," and she picked up the second one and it said the same one word. Rose Tyler was pregnant.

She walked out of the bathroom with the test in her hand and slowly made her way to the main floor. She knew it was time to tell the Doctor. She had kept her worry to herself until she had the chance to get a test. She knew he had been a father before, but did he want this baby?

"Rose were do you want to go to next?" asked the Doctor excitedly and his brow frowned when he saw her facial expression. "What's wrong?"

She sat down in the captain's chair and looked down at her hands. She looked back up with tears in her brown eyes. The Doctor knelt down in front of her and saw something in hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered handing him the test. "I ran it twice and it said the same thing."

The Doctor took the test into his hand and saw the pink double lines. "Rose this impossible. You can't be pregnant. You're human. I'm a Time Lord it's not possible," his eyes widen, "Unless we hit a time vortex." He rose to his full height and held out his hand. "I'm going to run a test. It'll take a moment. I want to be sure." Rose nodded her head and took his hand, and they made their way to the medical bay.

{}

Rose jumped up onto the examining table. She watched the Doctor move about the room. He grabbed a elastic band and needle. She knew he was going to draw some blood for the test. He wrapped the band around her arm and he found a vein. He careful took the blood. Rose hissed slightly at the pain. He removed the band and careful took out the needle. He pressed a cotton ball against the small hole.

The Doctor walked over to a machine. He turned on a screen and stuck the blood into a tube on the side of the screen. She watched it turn in a circle and heard beeping. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. The test turned out, "Positive."

"Rose you're pregnant." he told her gently.

Rose closed her eyes and several tears fell down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Doctor."

"What?" he asked shocked. "What?" He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Rose don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry."

She pulled back with wide eyes. "What? Doctor we can't remember if it was just a-I wish I could remember. I mean it was our first and only time together."

The Doctor placed his index fingers against her temples. "You might feel a little bit of pressure."

"What are you going to do?" asked Rose.

He smiled gently and said, "I'm going to give you the memory of that together. I want to show you how special it was for me. I'm sorry for not tell you."

"I could smack you know." said Rose.

The Doctor smiled. "I know, just relax Rose."

She nodded her head and he slowly showed her how special and loving it was to be with the woman he loved. He wouldn't change it for the world. It was the first time in a long time he felt like he was at home. He lowered his hands and smiled.

"See Rose it wasn't nor do I want it to be a one time thing with you." whispered the Doctor and he slowly filled the gap between them. He smiled, "I love you Rose Tyler."

"I love you too." she whispered.

The Doctor gently crested her lips with his own and the kiss deepened and he cradled the back of her hand with his hand burring it in her blonde hair. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and they battled in the heat of passion. The Doctor lifted Rose up off the table and carried her down the hall and into his bedroom.

{}{}

What do you think about chapter ! Leave me a little note!


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS landed near Powell Estate were Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother lived. They knew it was time to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother. Rose took a deep breathe and stepped out of the blue police public call box, just then her belly grew inside and he clothes became too tight on her. She looked down and rested her hand on her belly.

She remembered there was no such thing as time in the TARDIS.

The Doctor stepped out of the time machine. "Wow, Rose it's best we get you back inside and run a test. I need to see how are along you are."

"Doctor I'm huge! I was thin now look at me! I'm hippo!" screeched the blonde.

He smiled and rested his hands on her large belly and rubbed it gently. "No you're not. You're beautiful. Come on in you go."

{}

The Doctor helped Rose onto the table and she laid down and watched him bring over a large machine. He removed her tight pants and shirt and constricting bra and threw them all on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her belly and captured her lips with his own. He grabbed four sticky pads and placed them around her belly and turned on the screen. He turned to were they both could see the baby, and the Doctor smiled.

"Look Rose were having a baby girl. She strong all ten fingers and toes, her…hearts are strong." He gently touched the screen. "She has two hearts. Oh Rose two hearts."

Rose looked at the large screen with tears in her eyes. Her Doctor was no longer the last of his kind. She was carrying a Time Lady. "How are along am I?" She asked.

He ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Ah eight months."

Rose sat up and yelled, "What? Eight months!" She groaned and laid back down. "Gods Mum's going to kill me." She looked over at the Doctor, "And you're going to get slapped."

The Doctor groaned, "Not again."

Rose sat up after he removed the pads off her stomach and he helped her down off the table. She walked down the hall to the large closet in hope to find something large enough to fit into.

The Doctor walked down the stairs to the main floor and sat down in the captain's chair waiting for Rose. He looked up and watched her slowly walk down the stairs. She wore a pair of black pants and a deep blue shirt with a pair of sneakers.

"I think it's best we stay here until the baby's born. I don't even have a nursery set up or anything." said Rose as they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Rose how are you sweetheart?" said Jackie would quickly pulled her daughter into a hug. She pulled back and her eyes widen in shock, "What the hell is going on? You've been gone for eight months and you turn up-are you pregnant?"

"Well, yea I am." said Rose. "Sorry we were coming to tell yea, and there's really no time in the TARDIS. You see one minute I'm only two months and I step outside and I'm the size of a hippo!"

Jackie turned to the Doctor and asked, "Is the baby yours?"

"Yes. She's mine." said the Doctor.

"You got my daughter pregnant!" yelled Jackie and she drew back her arm and her hand made contact with his face.

The Doctor slowly turned his head and placed his hand on his hurting cheek. "Oww, Jackie. It seems like every time I see you, you slap me. Do I have a sign on my forehead that says, "Slap the Doctor as a hello."

"No it should say, "Slap the Doctor because he's done something stupid." You got my daughter pregnant. How in the hell can that happen? You're an alien."

"We hit a time vortex at some point. We didn't mean for to happen. We were trying to out drink each other at New Years. We woke up together."

Jackie raised her hands and hit the Doctor over and over again. He put his arms up over his face to protect himself from her hands.

"Oww, oww Jackie stop. I love her!" yelled the Time Lord between his arms.

Jackie stopped and he slowly lowered his arms. "You love her?"

He smiled and pulled Rose into arms and she leaned against his chest. He rested his hands on her belly. "Yes I love her."

Rose gasped, "Ow that hurt. Don't kick so hard."

"Rose do you love him?" asked Jackie.

She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Yes. I do love him. Look at him, who wouldn't love him."

"Well he is cute." said Jackie.

"Mum can we go inside my feet are killing me?" asked Rose.

"Of course sweetheart. Why must you do things strange way. I mean showing up here eight months pregnant."

The Doctor chuckled and the made their way to Jackie's apartment.

{Month Later}

Jackie and Rose had finally finishing the baby's room in the TARIDS. But Jackie didn't like it when the TARDIS herself took down the bear wall paper and removed the crib only for it to be replaced with crib that the Doctor had used as a baby.

Jackie and Rose walked into the baby's room and she threw down the blanket in anger. "You listen here you blue box I'm tired of you changing my granddaughter's room!"

Rose looked around and gently touched the walls. She smiled gently. "No, Mum look." Jackie looked at the walls, "It's Gallifrey."

The Doctor entered the room and quickly grabbed onto the door to stop his shaking body from falling to the floor. "Gallifrey. Who did this?" He asked walking into the room and stopped at the cradle. "My cradle."

"The TARIDS did it Doctor." whispered Rose. "She keeps on taking down Mum's wall paper, and she did this for our Jenny."

The Time Lord gently stroked the walls and let a small smile cross his face. "Thank you ole girl." He said and the light flickered.

"Oww," gasped Rose. She took deep intake of air. "Doctor, Jenny's coming."

"We need to get you to the hospital." said Jackie.

"What? Don't be stupid." hissed Rose through her teeth. "They'd take Jenny away from us if Torchwood found OUT!" yelled Rose the last word in pain. "We'd never get her back.

"Rose we need to get you to the medical bay." said the Doctor gently.

"It's too far away." gasped Rose. She cradled her bulging belly as they slowly made their way out of the room.

The Doctor smiled when the medical bay appeared in front of them. "Thank you girl." He turned Jackie and said, "The TARDIS moved the room closer to us."

He helped Rose into the room and helped her onto the bed. He lifted her shirt and pulled out his stethoscope stuck the ear pieces in his ears. He placed the round piece against her belly. He let a smile cross his face. He rubbed the baby gently. He pressed down on her stomach and found Jenny was head down and ready to be welcomed into the world.

Jackie stood back and watched the Doctor's facial expression and knew at that moment that he was ready to be a father. Rose had told her when the Doctor was out of the room that he had been a father at point in his life. But Jackie couldn't help but see the love that he felt for her daughter.

"Are you ready Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"Get her out of me!" She yelled grabbing his tie.

The Time Lord smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead and walked to the end of the bed after lifting the bed slightly with press of a button. Jackie walked over to her daughter and took her hand into her own.

The Doctor turned a white light blanket over her legs and removed her underwear. He smiled and looked over at his lover and saw her breathing heavily with her hands on her belly.

"Relax the best you can and keep on breathing. You're doing fine." he told her. "She'll be here soon."

Rose groaned and shifted her body in pain. She leaned forward and pushed slightly and breathed heavily. She turned her head and smiled at her mother.

The Doctor and stood next to the mother of his child and ran a piece of ice over her slowly cracking lips. He pushed a wet strain of blonde of hair from her sweaty face. Rose let a sob leave her lips.

He turned and looked at Jackie and said, "It would be easer on Rose if we were in the Time Vortex, because Gallifrey is gone."

"Then get you're ass down in the control room!" yelled Rose.

The Doctor chuckled but he found a hand hit him on the right cheek. "Oww that hurt Rose."

"Then you get in this bed and had a baby coming out of you!" yelled the pink and yellow human.

He ran from the medical bay to the control room. Rose held onto the handles of the bed when the TARDIS began to move leaving Planet Earth. He ran back into the room.

The Doctor watched Rose sighed some when the pain vanished some. He walked over to her and stood at the end of the bed. He saw Jenny was crowning.

"Rose, get ready to push on the next contraction." said the Doctor.

Jackie grabbed her daughter's hand and Rose lend forward and pushed hard. She laid back and took several breaths and he told her to push again. She leaned forward and pushed hard.

"I'm going to slap you into your next regeneration!" Rose yelled at the Time Lord.

"Jenny's shoulders are out, just a few more pushes and our little girl will be here." said the Doctor with a smile.

"Next time your having the baby!" she yelled.

He smiled. She wanted another baby. He could most defiantly do that. "One more push Rose. Push."

Rose gripped her mother's hand and her scream echoed throughout the room. She laid back in exhaustion when she heard the cries of her daughter. Jackie walked over to the Doctor and smiled at her granddaughter as he was cleaning her office.

"There we Jenny." said the new father and he walked over to Rose. "Jenny said hello to Mummy," and gently handed her over to Rose.

She looked down at her tinny baby Jenny and kissed her forehead. She looked up at the Doctor with tears in her eyes. He leaned down and gently captured her lips with own. He ran his thumb over Jenny's tinny hand.

"Mum, meet your granddaughter Jenny." said Rose and carefully handed her mother her granddaughter.

"Sweetheart she beautiful." said Jackie with a smile. She looked over at the Time Lord. "Thank you."

The Doctor smiled and held onto Rose's hand and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

{}{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Six year old Jenny Rose Tyler ran down the stairs of the TARIDS and pushed herself up onto the controls. She pushed several buttons and pulled down several leavers. She giggled when she saw her parents nearly fall down the stairs.

"Jenny stop pushing buttons!" said the Doctor once he finally reached his daughter at the controls. He pulled down a leaver.

Jenny had long curly blonde hair, fare skin, deep brown eyes and a slender figure. She wore a blue dress and pair of sparkly white shoes.

She jumped down once the TARIDS land and ran for the door out the doors.

"She had to get your jump into everything without thinking brain!" yelled Rose, running after her daughter.

"Hey she got it from you too." said Doctor throwing his brown coat over his shoulders.

"Face of Boe!" squealed Jenny and hugged the round tank that had a wrinkled tan looking sun.

Boe laughed, "My young little Time Lady."

The Doctor and Rose stopped running when the found their daughter with the kind alien. The couple smiled and walked up to their daughter.

"Sorry, Jenny got a hold of the TARIDS controls, and she took us here." said the Doctor.

The Face Boe laughed at the young couple. He was very fond of the little Time Lady. "I told many years ago Doctor that you were not alone."

Jenny kissed the glass and stepped back and sat down on the floor. The Doctor and Rose sat down on the floor and the Doctor pulled his little girl into his lap.

"Yes you did my old friend." said the Doctor with a bright smile. "I just didn't expect it to come in the form of a leaver, button pushing little Time Lady who loves to visit her friend the Face of Boe."

The alien chuckled. "What story is it today my bright star?"

"How you met daddy." said Jenny with a bright smile.

"It was on Satellite Five. It was also the day I met your mother all those 30 years ago." said the Face Boe.

Jenny's eyes slowly closed and snuggled up into her father's arms. The Doctor looked down and smiled at her. He ran his hand over her forehead and pushed her hair out of her face.

"She never can stay awake long enough to hear a whole story." said Rose looking over at her child.

The Doctor carefully rose to his feet and shifted Jenny into his arms. "We'll see you soon knowing Jenny it will be tomorrow night for her bedtime story." He told the Face of Boe.

"Until next time, Time Lord." said the Face of Boe and he watched the young family leave for the TARIDS. "May stars guide you brightly and well tonight and lead you on your next journey."

The End

{}{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the short story!


End file.
